Explosive Demon Wave
& or & |similar= 'Chasing Bullet Death Cannon Elegant Blaster Energy Cannon Full Power Masenko Galick Blazer' }} '''Explosive Demon Wave' (爆力魔波, Bakurikimaha; lit. "Exploding Powerful Demon Wave")Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, 1995 is a very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. Like the Special Beam Cannon, it is one of Piccolo's signature techniques. Overview The Explosive Demon Wave was King Piccolo's most potent attack he used against Goku twice. The first time it destroys all of Eastern City, turning it into a wasteland; however Tien Shinhan intervened and carried Goku out of the blast's way, flying out of the blast's range. The second blast was weaker but hits Goku directly and buries him into a massive crater, but it once again fails to destroy him. Later in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, we see Piccolo Jr. has the ability to use this attack as well. Piccolo notably uses this technique as a final attack against Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in an attempt to blow him to bits. Piccolo later uses it, without effect, against Raditz when they first meet, and twice during his battle with Android 17. He also used a similar attack against Frieza after having deflected the Tyrant's Punishing Blaster attack. Similar, but unnamed (in the manga, anime at least) techniques have been used by other characters over the course of the series; notably Goku, Demetrious, Namekians, Frieza (Death Cannon), Zarbon (Elegant Blaster), Gohan (Full Power Masenko), and Vegeta (Galick Blazer). Video game appearances This attack appears in RPG such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and fighting games such as Dragon Ball Z Arcade. In every game of the ''Budokai'' series, the attack requires significantly less charging and Piccolo briefly braces himself the moment he shoots the attack (making it appear that he is shooting it one handed). In this series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and Dragonball Evolution: The Game, it is called Destructive Wave, but when Piccolo uses it in Burst Limit, he says "Explosive Demon Wave." It is also called Destructive Wave in the Ninento DS RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Bukiri Maha in Super Dragon Ball Z. It is named Explosive Demon Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it appears as both King Piccolo's Ultimate Blast and one of Piccolo (Early)'s Blast 2 attacks. When Piccolo performs it, he says "Destructive Wave." In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Piccolo says "This will stop you!" when he uses the Explosive Demon Wave. The attack also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Super Buu (w/ Piccolo) can use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and Namekian characters can uses it in Dragon Ball Online. Variation *'Chasing Bullet' – A variation of the attack which is fired the same way and locks on its target. It does not have the same power though, as it only has enough power to disable one of its target's arms. Character meaning * 爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb * 力 (Riki) = Power / capability * 魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil * 波 (Ha) = Wave Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks